


【万圣节活动】恶作剧（一蓝）车

by Arkalen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkalen/pseuds/Arkalen
Summary: 2018年万圣节活动一蓝文，肉汤部分。





	【万圣节活动】恶作剧（一蓝）车

“一护，你做的不错，我该给你奖励。”

蓝染一边说着一边抓住一护的手放到自己的大腿上。

一护被手掌中细腻的触感惊到，这才想起来蓝染变回来之前穿的是他的T恤，小孩子能把他的T恤当成袍子穿，可成人的蓝染穿着他的T恤下摆堪堪盖住私处，修长有力的双腿非常自然的分开坐在他的腿上。

一护无法移开自己盯着蓝染大腿的目光，常年没有见过阳光的皮肤白皙而有光泽，手掌被蓝染拉着顺着他光裸的大腿一寸寸往上游弋，想到这紧致的肌肤下蕴含着怎样的力量，更是迷恋到无法自拔。

直到双手被引入T恤下摆的隐秘之处，一护的呼吸陡然急促起来——蓝染他下面竟然什么都没穿。

明明做的事情十分大胆色情，撩拨得一护身体立刻有了反应，蓝染却还是一副气定神闲的样子。

到了现在一护哪里还不明白，变小也好，短暂的失去记忆也好，即便是浦原店长的实验意外，所有的一切都在蓝染的掌控之中。

之前变小的蓝染只穿着一件他的T恤，也是为了此刻更好的撩拨他。哪个男人看到自己思慕已久的人光裸着只穿着自己的一件T恤会不心猿意马？

一护原本被牵引着作乱的双手突然抽出，一手扣在蓝染脑后，一手按住他的背，将蓝染用力地压向自己，含住蓝染的双唇重重吮吸，如同野兽一样毫不遮掩袒露自己的欲望撕咬对方的唇瓣。

猛然被夺取主动权，蓝染睁大眼睛，想要抗拒却没想到一护的吻侵略性十足。察觉到蓝染想要反抗，一护将手上的力道又加重了些，彼此的呼吸纠缠交错，舌尖也探入蓝染的口中追逐吮吸他的舌头。

上颚和舌尖被扫过的感觉酥酥麻麻，快感像浪潮一样不断冲刷过背脊，蓝染被亲得四肢发软，无意识环住一护的脖子揪住他脑后的头发，这动作在一护看来是一种无声的回应，他放开蓝染的双唇不再步步紧逼，转而只是偶尔啄吻好让他能好好喘口气。

一护按着蓝染脊背的手顺着脊椎往下滑去，在骶骨处轻轻画圈挑逗，快感如同电流穿过全身。蓝染不知道一护从哪里学的调情手法，一时失手之后就再也拿不回主导权了。

一护的双手从T恤下摆伸入轻轻揉捏蓝染胸前敏感点，当成年男子手指附着的薄薄一层茧摩擦着柔嫩的乳珠时，蓝染差点呻吟出声，快感来得太强烈了，他只能抱着一护的肩膀好让自己的身体不会软成一摊烂泥。

“你……给我吃的……”

“那个巧克力是今天浦原先生给我的。”

蓝染心底一凉，他原本只是猜测，现在倒可以肯定那块巧克力里加了什么东西。

一护看到蓝染的反应，很快便将所有的线索串联起来，他咧开嘴角，眼神赤裸而炙热。

“如果要奖励我的话，就让我把我的梦完完整整的做一遍吧！”

“等……”

一护这么说着却不等蓝染的回应，手上的动作一刻也没有停下，既然今天蓝染主动将自己交到他手上，他没理由不吃干抹净。

他曾经无数次梦到高傲的蓝染在他身下被干到眼角绯红意识模糊，他甚至已经在梦里探索了蓝染所有的敏感点。

回想起梦里蓝染高潮时除了他的名字和呻吟什么都说不出来的样子，一护觉得下身胀到疼痛，决定将梦里曾经做过的都一一在蓝染身上实践一遍。

他放开在蓝染胸前放肆的双手，改用牙齿隔着衣料时轻时重的啃咬那颗已经肿胀的红豆。

趁着蓝染被胸前的刺激分神时，一护的一手向下探去，顺着蓝染的大腿内侧慢慢来回挑逗摩挲，满意地看到蓝染的欲望也已经逐渐挺立。

蓝染的那处虽然尺寸可观却过于干净了些，即使勃起之后也只是浅淡的红色，一看便知平日里是禁欲到了何种程度。

而他的身体现在为我打开——这样的认知使一护眼神变得愈加幽深。

一护用大拇指的指甲轻轻搔刮了一下铃口，果然听到蓝染低沉性感的呻吟。迫切渴望听到蓝染发出更多意乱情迷的声音，一护立刻握住蓝染的欲望极富技巧的撸动起来。

蓝染像是承受不住过度的快感一样弓起身子，将头抵在一护的肩膀上，一手揪住一护肩膀的衣服，一手放在一护在他身下作乱的手上，似乎是想拉开一护，可手上使不上力气，倒有种欲拒还迎的诱惑。

蓝染被欲望的浪潮越推越高，身体不受自己控制的感觉是平日里蓝染最不能忍受的事情，但此刻他所有的感官都掌控在一护手里，这个他选定的情人正带给他无上的快感。

一护手上的动作越来越快，过分的刺激让蓝染的大腿内侧的肌肉一阵痉挛，最原始的欲望迸发出灭顶的快感，蓝染无暇再保持矜持内敛的姿态，嘶哑呻吟着射在了一护和他两人的腰腹上。

一护趁着蓝染高潮过后的片刻失神，一只手沾着精液探入后方，手指顺着股缝滑向后穴，时而打转揉捏时而轻轻试探戳刺。

虽然没有润滑液，但一护借着浓稠黏腻的精液温柔细致地开拓，蓝染在药物的作用下身体已经十分放松，除了刚被进入时有些疼痛，等到渐渐适应一护手指的存在后就只有微酸的饱胀感和不断升腾地酥麻瘙痒感。

后穴随着一护抽插的动作无意识地挤压吮吸着他的手指，一护感受着指尖处柔软湿滑的触感，强压着的欲望快要爆炸，可还是稳住了手上的动作，不希望让蓝染感到一丝不适。

但和手上轻柔的动作相反，一护啃咬着蓝染的锁骨和脖子，在上面留下一个个标志着所有权的吻痕和齿印。

直到被进入三根手指，逐渐适应了被进入快感的蓝染捧起一护的脸，低头舔去顺着一护额头留下来的汗珠，故意慢慢从一护的下颚舔到他眼角，蓄意勾引。

蓝染歪头含着一护的耳廓轻轻用牙齿厮磨，偶尔还伸出舌头挑逗一护愈发岌岌可危的自制力。

察觉到一护额头的汗更多了，明明已经快要忍不住却还是压抑着自己，他握住一护的手腕，依然没什么力气却带着不容拒绝的意味，拉着一护的手指抽离自己的身体。

蓝染用自己赤裸的下身隔着衣料去蹭一护明显鼓起的胯部，感受到一护不自觉地往上顶弄。似乎终于玩够了，蓝染轻笑了一声，拉开一护的裤链，将他怒张的欲望从内裤中解放出来。

说到底在药物的作用下蓝染也忍得十分辛苦，后穴在一护手指的动作下一阵阵抽搐，但还是感到不满足，想要更粗硬火热的东西进入填满。

蓝染贴着一护的耳朵吹气，用被欲望点燃的沙哑声线命令道。

“进来。”

不需要更多的语言，这两个字便是解放束缚凶兽牢笼的钥匙。

一护立刻抱着蓝染翻身将他压倒在沙发上，抬起蓝染的左腿架到自己的肩膀上，隐忍多时的欲望在隐秘的穴口蹭了蹭，然后猛然进入。

“啊啊啊！”

这太过了，被一下子捅进身体深处的蓝染忍不住叫了出来，双手紧紧抓住身下的沙发布。但因为先前细致入微的前戏，蓝染并没有感觉到太过疼痛，反而是被快感的激流冲刷过全身，让他浑身战栗不止。

蓝染努力调整呼吸让自己放松，抬眼就看到一护双眼发红抿着唇一下又一下温柔而专注地顶弄自己，忽然就笑了。

“一护，不用压抑自己，我要你填满我。”

一护闻言顿了一下，他侧头在蓝染的大腿内侧轻咬了一下作为回应，下身的动作刹那间变得疯狂而激烈。

每一次的抽出都几乎要脱离穴口，每一次的插入都顶到最深处，几乎要将对方融入自己骨血的撞击毫无技巧可言，却让快感不断累积。

一护大开大合的动作顶得他快要从沙发上掉下去，却又被一护握住腰肢拖回来桉向自己胯部。

不断被碾磨体内敏感点的蓝染犹如一只被擒的困兽挺起腰身体反躬，不知是想要逃离还是想要更加贴近。

蓝染棕色的短发随着一护的动作变得凌乱，有几缕被汗水粘在前额，半睁的双眼满是水汽，脸上的表情说不清是痛苦还是快乐。

这样性感的蓝染倒映在一护的眼睛里，他的大脑里一片空白，只剩下“占有蓝染”这一个念头。一护的双手不断游走在蓝染的身上四处点火，嘴唇也在蓝染柔软娇嫩的大腿内侧不停亲吻，不时留下一个青紫的吻痕。

正所谓极致快乐的尽头便是痛苦，素来禁欲的蓝染不知道原来快感也可以让人疯狂，那块巧克力里加的药让他的身体变得异常敏感，一护手指和唇舌撩拨过的每一处都如同被点燃了一般，快感以烈火燎原之势迅速蔓延至全身。

一护的每个亲吻，每个触摸，每次他无法掌握的轻重缓急的变化，都让蓝染的身心无可抑制的颤抖，除了呻吟蓝染不知道怎样宣泄体内几乎要将他燃烧殆尽的欲火。

“……嗯……一护……再快……啊啊……”

伴随着蓝染逐渐拔高的呻吟，一护的动作也越来越快，他将蓝染的腿从自己肩膀上放下，俯下身用两手将蓝染的双腿分开到最大，蓝染良好的柔韧性让一护能更加紧密的嵌入对方的身体。

“一护……快……快要……嗯啊……”

“我们一起。”

看着面色潮红的蓝染无意识喊着自己名字的模样，一护低下头亲吻蓝染的双唇，将两人的呻吟低喘全都咽下，内心盈满的不只是情欲还有温柔的爱意。

蓝染伸手抱住一护的肩背回应他的亲吻，他感受到身体内顶到最深处的那物不断一涨一涨的脉动好像是要把他的后面撑破似的。

“嗯等……等等……”

“等不了了。”

“啊啊——”

高声的呻吟戛然而止，敏感点被射入的精液喷洒浇灌的感觉让他一阵过电般的快感窜过大脑，后穴无法自控的抽搐收缩着，前面也再一次射了出来。

一护趴在蓝染的身上回味刚才的辛福和满足感，蓝染也渐渐从过度的快感中回过神，两个人身体交叠着感受高潮后的余韵。

过了好一会，蓝染才想起自己居然在前面没有任何抚慰的情况下，只用后穴就达到了高潮，而且一护居然没打招呼就射在了里面。

“一护，这样清理起来可是很麻烦的。”

蓝染仰躺在沙发上缓了缓才无奈的叹气，想推开还留在自己身体里的一护，可是药效还没有过去，四肢无力推了一次没能推动。

“我会负责帮你清理干净的。”

说罢一护就着插入的姿势托起蓝染的腰和臀站起来，随时会坠落的强烈不安让蓝染把双腿锁在一护的腰后，双臂也紧紧搂住一护的脖子。

“现在我们去浴室清理吧。”

“等一下，难道你……不行……啊！”

还没等蓝染拒绝的话说出口，臂力非常的一护已经就着这个姿势抱着蓝染走了起来。

到底是年轻，蓝染很快感觉到一护在自己的身体里又硬了起来。一护每走一步，体内的凶器就会随着身体的颠簸捅到前所未有的深度，而他除了四肢并用紧紧抱住一护让那凶器进入的更深之外别无他法。

更可悲的是蓝染清楚的感受到自己的身体也起了反应，他的后穴迫切渴求更加激烈的冲撞，那块巧克力的药效显然并不简单。

被一护抱去浴室换着姿势又做了两次的蓝染在昏过去之前的最后一个念头是:

浦原喜助，你给我等着！


End file.
